


Meditation Hour

by sylviayesmickey



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent Friendship, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, The Barns (Raven Cycle)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviayesmickey/pseuds/sylviayesmickey
Summary: Ridiculously fluffy summer fun and a mild jump scare.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Meditation Hour

“Adam.” Blue whispered.

“Yes?” Adam replied, rolling his eyes behind his eyelids. They were meditating together in the grass at the Barns. It had become somewhat of a tradition for the two of them, and it made them feel more centered. With Blue, he meditated. With Gansey, he discussed historical phenomenon. With Noah, he made idle conversation and laughed at the ghost-boy’s ghost-puns. With Ronan he…well, everything.

“Ronan just took off his shirt.”

“Are you…what are you trying to achieve, Blue?”

“Just thought you should know. Anyways, sorry for breaking the meditation focus, but…”

“Blue!!”

“Sorry! I just thought it was important that you knew about your hella hot husband’s actions. Maybe you’d like to take a peep.”

“Stay away from my man, Blue! Besides, how did you even see that? Isn’t closing your eyes kind of the whole deal here?”

“I’ve come into my psychic powers. I opened my third eye.” Blue smirked when she heard Adam laugh softly. “No seriously, Adam…You should turn around and take a peek.”

Adam did, and jumped about five feet in the air. Ronan’s face was inches away from his own, he must’ve been sitting right behind Adam, staring at the back of his head for who knows how long.

“Holy shit! Ronan! Did you two plan this?” Adam gasped, looking over to see that Blue had melted into a giggling puddle. He turned back to Ronan, intending to glare him into next week.

When his eyes were met with that easy smile, Adam’s resolve was immediately broken. He grinned back.

Ronan pounced on Adam, and the two practically steamrolled Blue, who yelped and jumped out of the way.

Chainsaw flapped down to land in the grass next to her.

“They didn’t waste any time making out,” Blue whispered to Chainsaw, scratching under the bird’s beak. “Thanks for coming. It would be awkward if I had to third wheel, but with you here it’s all good, huh?”

Chainsaw squawked in approval.

Ronan was beyond happy. Beneath him was Adam, beautiful Adam, freckled and tan, hair dusty brown, smelling of grass and summer and the Barns. He had made up his mind to kiss every freckle that he could find on Adam this afternoon, and it appeared he had his work cut out for him. He planted a kiss on his collarbone, another on his neck, and then gave up trying to pinpoint exact freckles and started kissing everywhere. His fingers twined with Adam’s as he brought the boys hands up to the grass on either side of his face. Ronan pulled back to smile down at him. Adam’s light laughter was full of the summer breeze.

God, he was _so_ in love.


End file.
